Bradley Downton
Bradley James Downton (aka bradley1314) (born 17 July 1994) is a British Formula One racing driver from England, currently racing in the virtual competition he set up: 1st F1F Formula One 2011 PS3 World Championship. Bradley was born in Salisbury, Wiltshire. He has watched Formula One religiously since 2003 and has not missed a race or Qualifying session live since 2008. Bradley supports a wide variety of drivers although his main favourites are Lewis Hamilton, Bruno Senna, Paul di Resta, Sergio Perez, Jaime Alguersuari, Heikki Kovalainen and Robert Kubica. Personal Life Bradley was born on 17th July 1994 in Salisbury, Wiltshire, England. The only real sport he is into is Formula One although he also follows other motor-racing series such as GP2, GP2 Asia, GP3, WRC and BTCC. Bradley also follows England's many attempts at World Cup and Euro glory while also supporting other nations Holland and Spain. At the start of 2003, Bradley started to follow Formula One due to the fact that his dad watched it. Ever since, he has claimed to have never missed a qualifying session or race although practice sessions had to be averted due to schooling. 'Virtual' Formula One Career F1 Game Career Modes Bradley has done many Career's using the Career mode on the F1 games. 2004, 2005, 2006, 2009 and 2010. Bradley hopes to add 2011 soon. On F1 2010 Bradley has a career of himself which he gave up for a shorter, more fun filled career as Anthony Davidson. This career has each race run to 20% instead of the 100% Bradley uses for careers under his name. When 2011 came out, Bradley started a new career, abondoning his Anthony Davidson one. Bradley Downton F1 2011 Career. On 2012, another one was set up, Bradley Downton F1 2012 Career. Bradley and Chris F1 Career Bradley also races on split screen against his best mate Chris Steer, on games 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2009 (for some races only) and 2011. Official Junior F1Fanatic PS3 World Championship In December 2010 Bradley set up a Championship called the Official Junior F1Fanatic PS3 World Championship and signed to drive for the Red Bull team. Just days before the championship started however Bradley pulled out due to masses of work set by his College teachers. His seat was taken by BROOKSY007. On 19th February 2011, the day before the German Grand Prix, Bradley confirmed he would drive for the Virgin team after regular driver RoboCAT99 departed to Ferrari. The Grand Prix was eventful with many spins and a fantastic race long battle with ryanmack09 although the final result was not satisfactory, 7th. Bradley blamed the car and vowed never to drive for Virgin again. 2 days later Virgin confirmed RoboCAT99 had rejoined the team. Bradley joined HRT for round 8 in Valencia and was involved in some first few laps collisions. Bradley blamed colinff for these and indeed for ruining his race. He came in 7th again. Joining Lotus for the next race in Bahrain Bradley looked for better results, but unfortunately 7th again. A final team change saw Bradley join Toro Rosso for the races in Belgium & Canada. Bradley never hooked the car up in Belgium and was 7th for the 4th time in a row. Come Canada he qualified well and was running 3rd after a first corner accident. On lap 8 however Bradley was unluck to be taken out by an invisible wall. His first online retirement, finishing 8th. Bradley finished the season 13th with 28 points. 1st F1F Formula One 2011 PS3 World Championship Another championship that Bradley set up. However he was able to race in this one from the start. Bradley chose to drive the Renault and teamed up with Oli Peacock in the McLaren to create the McRenault team. Australia: Bradley had an average race in Australia finishing 6th. Britain: Bradley had a poor race here finishing many laps down on the leader in 5th and last. Germany: Despite a good start Bradley finished last. Non-Championship Valencia: Bradley failed to make this race as his Internet connection went down. Valencia: Bradley had an average race on what looked set to be last but in the last few laps he caught and passed Ashley Blakeley and Nic Morley who had shot tyres. Despite a clash with winner Ed Greenhalgh Bradley finished 5th. Turkey: Bradley again finished last and 6th after being spun by computer drivers. Korea: Bradley had his best finish to date in Korea, finishing 4th after passing Ben Moody late on. Bahrain: Another poor race saw another last place finish, 8th. Non-Championship Monaco: Bradley had a poor race as the car was very unsettled, 5th.﻿ Complete 'Virtual' Formula One results (Races in 'bold '''indicate pole position) (Races in ''italics indicate fastest lap) (Races in Underline indicate Driver of the Day) Official Junior F1Fanatic PS3 World Championship 1st F1F Formula One 2011 PS3 World Championship